


A lesson from Crowley about dirty talk.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, another chatroom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You accidentally pray to Crowley when he’s in a meeting about what you want to do to him.  He offers you a lesson.





	A lesson from Crowley about dirty talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Dirty Talk (SPN Kink Bingo)

Crowley - Darling, I would love to talk to you but I’m otherwise occupied.  

Y/N - Wait… you heard me?

Crowley - I am the king of hell after all.  Of course I heard you.

Y/N - Shit.  You heard what I was saying?

Crowley - You really need to work on your dirty talk, love.  I do appreciate the fact you want to bang my brains out, but there are better ways to say it.  

Y/N - Such as?

Crowley - I’ll have to get back to you on that.

_Crowley has left the chat._

Y/N - Son of a bitch…

_Y/N has left the chat._

_–_

_Dean has entered the chat._  
Sam has entered the chat.  
Y/N has entered the chat.  

Dean - Why is Crowley down here yelling at us?

Sam - Y/N, what did you do?

Y/N - So it might’ve slipped that when I first met the two of you, I was sexual attracted to both of you.  I mean who wouldn’t be?  

Dean - It’s nice to know that I got your motor going once upon a time ;)

Y/N - It’s been known to happen quite a few times there Dean-o.  

Dean - Shit really?

Y/N - Yeah although - I don’t know if I should tell this or not…

Sam - Oh please do, knock him down a peg or two Y/N.

Y/N - *snorts* so supportive there Sammy.  The last time it happened?  I ended up thinking of Crowley getting the job done.  

Dean - WHAT

Sam -

Y/N - How’s he doing Sammy?

Sam - He stomped off to the kitchen so he’s probably looking for something strong than beer.

Y/N - He asked!  I could always give him my friend’s number.  She wants to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane.. 

Sam - I don’t need that image in my head Y/N.  Do you have a friend for me?

Y/N - Lmao yeah.  She said she’s always wanted to ride a moose.  

_Crowley has entered the chat._

Crowley - Pet, are you sure you need lessons on how to talk dirty?  I think you’ve got it down.  

  
Y/N - I…

Sam - This is a first.  She’s actually speechless.    
Sam - Oh!   
Sam - I see now… Heh.  So she can do this in front of us but not in front of the person she likes.  

_Y/N has removed Sam from the chat._  
  
Crowley - Is the any truth to what Moose just said?

Y/N - Damn it… 

Crowley - Darling, don’t worry.  I don’t bite, not unless you ask me to.  

Y/N - Crowley - yes, yes I like you.  I have since the first time I met you.  

Crowley - I must’ve done something right in my past life.  

Y/N - It’s everything about you - your suits, the accent, the way you carry yourself.  I could keep going… 

Dean - Please don’t.  

_Crowley has removed Dean from the chat._   

Y/N - Lmao he’s going to be so pissed about that.

Crowley - Shhh pet, if we speak about squirrel, he’ll find someway to get back in.

Y/N - Kind of like speak of the devil and he appears?

Crowley - Something like that.  Now back to our original conversation - 

Y/N - We don’t have to go back to that.  

Crowley - But we do.  Here I’ll give you an example.  It’s a pity we’re not in bed right now because all I can think of is feeling your body on mine.

Y/N - *speechless*  
Y/N - Really?  

Crowley - There’s more to dirty talk than just cheap pick up lines.  You have to learn to read the person you’re talking to and cater to their needs and wants.    
Crowley - You’re welcome to try again, love.  

Y/N - Okay.  Fuck, here goes.    
Y/N - I think you’re the only guy who can make me angry and horny at the same time.

Crowley - …

Y/N - Is the King of Hell actually speechless?

Crowley - I’m going to snap you to me and you better be prepared for what I’m going to do.  

Y/N -  Fully clothed or stark naked?

Crowley - Clothes on please.  I like to unwrap my presents carefully.


End file.
